Injection catheters are currently utilized in a wide variety of minimally invasive or percutaneous medical procedures. Generally, a catheter enables a physician to remotely perform a medical procedure by inserting the catheter into the vascular system of the patient at an easily accessible location and navigating the tip of the catheter to a desirable target site. By this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be remotely accessed.
Typically, a percutaneous procedure begins with the step of inserting a distal portion of the catheter into the patient's vasculature at a convenient location. Once the distal portion of the catheter has entered the patient's vascular system the physician may urge the distal tip forward by applying longitudinal forces to the proximal portion of the catheter.
Injection catheters are a type of catheter which may be used to inject therapeutic or diagnostic agents into various target tissues within the human body. An advantage of injection catheters is that the target tissue may be accessed utilizing minimally invasive surgical techniques. As with other types of catheters, the physician typically is not able to manipulate the distal portion of an injection catheter directly.
In many applications the target tissue is within a wall of an organ such as the stomach or the heart. When the target tissue is within the wall of an organ it is often desirable to inject the therapeutic or diagnostic agent into the tissue proximate the center of the organ wall. If the needle of the injection catheter inadvertently passes through the wall, the therapeutic or diagnostic agents dispensed from the distal end of the needle will not be effectively delivered to the target tissue. Wall thickness may vary from organ to organ. Additionally, wall thickness may vary within one organ.
One example of a medical procedure involving the delivery of a therapeutic and/or diagnostic agent to a targeted portion of a patient's body is the treatment of esophageal varicies. This is a condition in which blood vessels of the esophagus are enlarged and may potentially burst. For such a procedure, a therapeutic agent is injected into the varix. When treating an esophageal varix, the agent may be a coagulant such as sodium morrhuate. When a coagulant is injected into a varix, it causes it to occlude. An injection catheter may be used to deliver the therapeutic agent in order to minimize the invasive nature of the procedure.
In a similar procedure, an injection catheter may be utilized in the treatment of ulcers in the stomach lining. With such treatment, an injection catheter may be used to deliver drugs such as sclerosing or vasoconstrictive agents. These drugs typically clot or occlude the bleeding tissue to stop bleeding or to reduce the possibility of a blood vessel bursting.
Injection catheters may also be used to inject therapeutic or diagnostic agents into the heart. Examples of agents delivered to the heart include genes, proteins, cells, genetically modified cells, or drugs. In the case of injecting a therapeutic agent into the heart, 27 or 28 gauge needles are generally used to inject solutions carrying genes, proteins, cells, or drugs directly into the myocardium. A typical volume of an agent delivered to an injection site is about 100 microliters. One factor limiting the efficiency of this delivery technique is the loss of therapeutic through ejection, after the needle is removed, during myocardial contraction.
Therapeutic and diagnostic agents may be delivered to a portion of the heart as part of a percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR) procedure. PMR is a procedure which is aimed at assuring that the heart is properly oxygenated. Assuring that the heart muscle is adequately supplied with oxygen is critical to sustaining the life of a patient. To receive an adequate supply of oxygen, the heart muscle must be well perfused with blood. In a healthy heart, blood perfusion is accomplished with a system of blood vessels and capillaries. However, it is common for the blood vessels to become occluded (blocked) or stenotic (narrowed). A stenosis may be formed by an atheroma which is typically a harder, calcified substance which forms on the walls of a blood vessel.
When techniques which treat individual lesions are not practical, percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR) may be used to improve the oxygenation of the myocardial tissue. A PMR procedure generally involves the creation of holes, craters or channels directly into the myocardium of the heart. In a typical PMR procedure, these holes are created using radio frequency energy delivered by a catheter having one or more electrodes near its distal end. After the wound has been created, therapeutic agents are sometimes injected into the heart chamber from the distal end of a catheter. A limitation of this procedure is that the therapeutic agent may be quickly carried away by the flow of blood through the heart or during contraction of the myocardium after the wound is formed.